Saiyan Rebellion
by Straight-Edge Savior
Summary: A project I did for school. What if Bardock had acted differently on his visions of the future? What if he had unlocked his full potential? Perhaps a prelude to another series. What do you think? Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Saiyan: Rebellion

"Man, what a dump. What would Frieza want with this place anyway," Tora said, after tossing a Kannasan Corpse over his shoulder. "Who knows? It was a fun time though," Fasha said. "Wouldn't you agree, Bardock? Bardock? BARDOCK," Fasha screamed. "Huh? Say what," Bardock awoke with a yawn. "What is it? Do you need to be so noisy, Fash," Bardock asked groggily. "Do you need to nap on the job," Tora asked. "Yes. Yes, I do," Bardock said, with a smirk. "So where did the other two go," Bardock asked. "They went back to Vegeta early. Shugesh really wanted a drink, and Borgos went, to look after him." Fasha replied. "Hm…well, we should," But Bardock was cut short. A surviving Kannasan rose up. "You…monsters…how could you," he asked. "Just who the he-""SILENCE!" The Kannasan cut Bardock off. "I will make you pay. You will feel the terror. The terror of knowing of your own demise. That, which you cannot stop," The Kannasan said, before rushing at Bardock, performing a back flip, over the saiyan, and stabbing him at a key point in his spine. "BARDOCK," Fasha called out, as she ran to him. "There…I've given him the power to see the future. Now-AHH," The Kannasan cried out, as he was blasted in the back by Tora, who proceeded to walk over to the still form and snap it's neck, ensuring it wouldn't bother them again, before returning to Bardock and Fasha. "How is he?" "He's breathing, at least," Fasha said, cradling the head of the unconscious form of her husband. "We have no idea what that Kannasan did. We should take him back-" "Wait!" Bardock opened his eyes and bolted upright. Bardock had a wild look in his eyes, a look of shock. "What is it," Tora asked. "No…no…no…no…no…NO," Bardock cried out. "What's the matter," Fasha asked, moving beside of Bardock. "That Kannasan…," Bardock trailed off, and held his head. "I think we need to get back to Vegeta," Fasha turned to Tora. "I'll report to Lord Frieza-""NO! Don't go anywhere near him," Bardock said. "And just why not," Tora asked. "That Kannasan…he did something…I think…while I was unconscious…I saw the future," Bardock admitted. "So…what did you see in this…dream," Tora asked. "Not a dream. A vision. Fasha…our son…Kakarot…I saw him…fighting Frieza," he explained, in disbelief. "Kakarot? But he's just a baby," Fasha said. "He was only born a few days ago." "I know…but in my vision…he was an adult…and he was actually holding his own…, I don't know…I-ugh," Bardock grabbed his head. "I think we should head back to Vegeta," Tora said. "Yeah…, it'll give us a chance to see Kakarot, as well as rest up," Fasha nodded. "C'mon, Bardock," Tora said, pulling him to his feat. "Look…I don't buy all this about your son fighting Frieza, or seeing the future…but I've never doubted your word before…let's talk more, when we've had a chance to rest," Tora said. "Yeah…that would be nice…," Bardock looked up at Fasha, "All of it," he finished. The three returned to their space pods, and set course back for their home planet, as Bardock sent his report to Lord Frieza's ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Saiyan: Rebellion #2

Shugesh and Borgos were returning to Planet Vegeta, after a long mission. "Aah…what good to be back," Shugesh said. "We need to decide on a next mission," Borgos said. "Yeah, yeah…later," Shugesh replied. "First, let's get a drin…" "What's up, Shu? Something up," Borgos, asked. Shugesh could only point at the door, and it was only then that Borgos realized a collective hush, had fallen over the tavern they were in, and for good reason. "Lord Frieza, Why are we in this disgusting hovel," Zarbon asked. "Yeah! I DON'T WANT TO EAT WITH THESE FILTHY MAGGOTS," Dodoria added, intentionally letting all the saiyans hear him. Frieza, and his right and left hand men; The Beauty: Zarbon and The Beast: Dodoria had entered. It was rare that Frieza ever made an appearance on Planet Vegeta. "Welcome to my humble tavern. Please, Lord Frieza, how may I serve you," asked the barkeep, as he came over to greet the galactic tyrant, and his thugs. "Because, My loyal servants," Frieza sneered. "It makes the commoners happy. And as for you, I know exactly what you can do. Leave," Frieza told the barkeep. "Wha-what" the barkeep stammered. "You heard Lord Frieza," Zarbon commented. "He said leave." "And take the rest of these monkeys with you," Dodoria added. "I…I…yes, Lord Frieza. As you wish," the barkeep said with a sigh, as the other's who'd overheard started to file out. In a few minutes the bar was completely empty, save for two lone warriors. "Hey! Didn't you guys here?! You're out of here," Dodoria called to Shugesh and Borgos. Shugesh, rather drunk by this time, got up and walked over to Dodoria. "And what if we don't," he asked. Borgos was soon beside his friend. "Sorry, Lord Frieza, he's kinda drunk," Borgos said. "You should keep trash like him on a shorter leash," Zarbon commented. "WHO YOU CALLIN' TRASH," Shugesh yelled, shooting a Ki blast at Zarbon's face. "Shugesh!? What…what…," Borgos said, astonished and paralyzed with fear at the same time. "That'll teach you…ACK!...ugh...," Shugesh fell to the ground; dead, before anyone knew what happened. The only difference from now and a mere minute ago, being Frieza, pointing his finger, with a smirk on his face, and the smoke from Shugesh's attack, having cleared, revealing Zarbon was unharmed. "Shu…Shugesh…," Borgos said, leaning down to cradle his dead friends body. Frieza lowered his finger, and before Borgos could react, Frieza fired his Death Beam, through his chest, and so Borgos joined his friend in death. "Two monkey's dead," Dodoria said with an evil smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Saiyan: Rebellion #3

Bardock had just recovered from his last mission, and was heading to a local tavern, The XIII, to talk with Fasha and Tora about his vision. While he was in the recuperation chamber, he'd seen another vision; One of King Vegeta falling at Frieza's hands. "I gotta get to the bottom of this," Bardock thought to himself. Bardock had arrived and saw Fasha was already waiting for him. "Hey, Fash," Bardock greeted his wife. "Hey, Bardock," Fasha returned the greeting. "So, had any new visions lately? Anything about Kakarot," Fasha asked. "No…not of Kakarot. Of King Vegeta," Bardock confessed. "But, I think we should wait for Tora to show up before I go over it," Bardock said. "Well, I suppose you should start then," Tora appeared behind Bardock with a smirk. "Hey, Tora," Fasha and Bardock said in tandem. "Hey, you two. So, you were waiting to tell us about another vision you had," Tora asked. Bardock nodded and took a deep breath. "I saw...," he began. "King Vegeta. He was leading an assault on Frieza's spaceship. "And…," Fasha urged him on. Bardock shook his head. "He died," Bardock finished. "We have to do something," Fasha slammed her hand on the table. "Wait a minute," Tora finally entered the conversation. "Maybe Bardock is just having some weird dreams. I mean…visions of the future? It's a bit out there, ya know," Tora went on. Bardock shook his head again. "This was too real for a dream," Bardock countered. "We have to do something. We have to get to King Vegeta and help him. "Tora, listen. I believe in what I've seen…but that doesn't mean you have to," Bardock admitted. "But I tell you this. I've always been straight with you. I've never given you reason to doubt my word," he finished. Tora then took a thoughtful look on his face, and after a few minutes of silence he said "So, what do you want us to do," with a smirk. Bardock gave a sly smile and Fasha also grinned. "First things first, we need to contact Borgos and Shu," Bardock said. "So, did you hear about those two guys yesterday?" "You mean the ones Frieza killed? Yeah, I heard." Bardock overheard two people talking, and froze up. "The two guys…what did they look like? Was one short and fat? The other tall and white," Bardock calmly, yet tensely asked the strangers. "Yeah, one of the two men said." Bardock gulped. "Thanks," he said before turning back to Fasha and Tora. "What is it," Fasha asked, worriedly. Bardock was silent, a look of disbelief on his face. "Bardock, what is it," Tora asked again. After a long moment, Bardock finally answered. "Shugesh…Borgos…are dead." "Wait…wait, what do you mean," Tora asked in shock. "Frieza killed them…yesterday, when they'd come back…he killed them," Bardock said quietly. No one said anything. Each was silently grieving. It was a long time before anyone said anything. Finally Bardock stood up, and Fasha and Tora looked and noticed a change. It was only for an instant, and if they hadn't been close enough, they wouldn't have noticed it, but for one moment Bardock's eyes seem to turn blue and his hair gained a slight blond tinge. It was for only a minute, but it happened. "Alright. I know what we have to do," Bardock said. Tora and Fasha listened intently. "We need to put an end to Frieza's reign. We can't do it alone. We'll need to get Vegeta's help. And even that may not be enough to help us…but I refuse-"he slammed his fist down on the table, and a few people turned to see what happened. "He'll pay for what he's done…and that's a promise," Bardock finished. "We're right behind you," Tora said standing up. "That's right, we're still a team," Fasha said, joining them. Bardock took a long look at both of them, and nodded solemnly. "Then to the castle," Bardock announced, heading for the door, flanked by Fasha and Tora.


	4. Chapter 4

Saiyan: Rebellion #4

"Is everything to your liking, my liege," Asked Nappa. King Vegeta sat upon his throne, contemplating the coming hours. "Yes…yes…, we will launch our attack shortly," The King said quietly. "Yes, sir. I'll go and ready the others," Nappa said with an almost sick smile at the impending battle. Nappa left, and with that, Vegeta was alone. He slumped back into his throne, and closed his eyes. "Can I really do this? Is this right," he asked himself. Vegeta let out a sigh, and stood up. "No. I can't let fear creep into my mind. I am the king of all Saiyans," he told himself. "Your lordship, we have the one we told you about. The father of the child," a medical worker came in. A man followed, dressed in modified Saiyan battle armor. "So…you are the father of the baby," Vegeta asked calmly. "You protected the boy. Even against my orders to have him executed. Why," asked Vegeta. "The man gulped. Sir, I am the boy's father, Paragus. My lord, I know you ordered him to die, but…he's my only son. I'm sure he wouldn't pose a threat to you, my king. Why, we could even help you. He would serve you greatly, my lord," Paragus begged. "Hm…perhaps you are right," King Vegeta said thoughtfully, and Paragus thought there was hope. "Still, the risk is too great. He must die. And now, so will you," he said using his Execution Beam, blasting a hole through the father. "Curse…you…," Paragus said, before going into unconsciousness. Two of the royal guard quickly came and collected the body. "Send them both off world with the trash," Vegeta said. "And just to make sure he's dead, stab the boy in the stomach," he added. "Yes, sir," one of the guardsmen said. "At once," the other said. King Vegeta then sat back in his throne, anxiously awaiting nightfall. Tonight, he would take back his planet from Frieza's rule. "Tonight," he mused, drifting off into an uneasy sleep. "Sir," Vegeta awoke, feeling someone shaking him. "Sir, it is time," Vegeta, still with his eyes closed, recognized Nappa's voice. "Yes," King Vegeta said, slowly rising from his throne. Nappa went on, "Sir, I have no-" CRASH! A powerful blue ki blast rocked the palace. "I told you! We need to see Vegeta immediately," Vegeta heard a voice call, before he saw 3 figures step fourth, from the hole in the wall the ki blast created. "And just who are you," Vegeta angrily asked the one who looked to be in charge. "I'm Bardock," he said. "And I want to talk to you," he went on. "How dare you," cried Nappa. "You low-class scum! This is your king! You show him the respect he deserves," he continued. Vegeta saw the tall male behind Bardock tense up, and the female bite her bottom lip. "Tora, Fasha, we don't have time to deal with this guy," Bardock said before turning to Vegeta. "Listen, we need to talk to you," he said icily. King Vegeta stroked his beard thoughtfully, and Nappa was grinding his teeth, anxious to beat the heck out of Bardock. After a pause, Vegeta finally broke the silence. "Alright. I'll here what you have to say," he said, coldly. "WHAT!? You can't be serious," Nappa said, in shock. "No. I want to hear what he has to say. If he was willing to fight his way here, it must be something important," Vegeta reasoned. "Also…I'd like you to leave us," Vegeta said to Nappa. "Huh?! But-but-but," Nappa stammered in disbelief. "You heard me," the King said indignantly. "Fine," Nappa said, before shooting Bardock a look that could kill, and walking off. "Now then. What is it you wanted to tell me," King Vegeta said, with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

Saiyan: Rebellion #5

"Hm…," King Vegeta was meditating on what he'd just been told. Apparently this warrior; Bardock, had gained the power to see into the future, and was foretelling his death. Finally, King Vegeta spoke. "I am impressed. I don't know how you could have found out about operation: Liberation, so…maybe…just maybe you can see into the future," Vegeta said, slowly. And without warning, King Vegeta stood, and blasted at Bardock, attempting to kill Bardock with his Execution Beam, only for Tora to jump in the way, taking the blast for his comrade, and leader, before Vegeta's men, lead by Nappa came charging in. Bardock, however, was unable to register that anything had changed, after his friend's death. Bardock knelt down next to his friends still body, and for the first time, since he could remember, he felt tears running down his face. Knowing how much pain he was in, Fasha knelt down, and put her arms around Bardock. "It's…it's alright," she forced the lie. "Tora…," Bardock muttered, so low that only Fasha heard him. "He...he's gone," he went on. Bardock looked over his friend's dead body, and noticed the arm band Tora always wore for luck was soaked in blood. "Take them," King Vegeta ordered, turning his back to the fray. "After a brief and futile struggle," Fasha and Bardock were led away to the dungeon, down the hall from the throne room, by Nappa, who had a look of great satisfaction on his face. Bardock, who could have easily escaped Nappa, even if only for a short time, looked like a broken man. His head hung low, his eyes, glazed over. The only signs he was alive being the shuffling of his feet across the floor and the tight grip he had on Tora's armband. Fasha looked on, feeling depressed, about being unable to help her love through this tough time. "In here, scum," Nappa said, pushing Bardock into a cell. Angered at this, Tora, though her arms were bound, exploded with a kick aimed at Nappa's skull, but it proved for naught, as Nappa caught her leg and through her in the cell along with Bardock. "Heh, serves you right, you low-class scum. Barging into the throne room like that," he spit in Bardock's direction before continuing, "Of course, I'm sure you're wondering why I'd gone, but I had this all thought out," he boasted. "Now rot," Nappa said coldly, before leaving. Nappa returned to the throne room, to find Vegeta putting on his cape, preparing for battle. "All is ready, my lord," Nappa said. King Vegeta nodded. "And my son," he asked. "Has been sent away on an all-day, assignment," Nappa answered. "Good, then gather the Elite Guard and we'll be our way to Frieza's ship. "At once," Nappa said before leaving to gather his men. "Soon, all this will end," Vegeta told himself, softly. "And if Frieza is willing to send spies to try distract me, than he must know of my plan. So, why only send low-class Saiyans," he wondered for a moment, but quickly dismissed it. "Bah! I am the King of all Saiyans! I will not back down now," he announced.


	6. Chapter 6

Saiyan: Rebellion #6

Fasha had managed to break her cuffs, and was desperately trying to get Bardock out of his state of depression. "Bardock, please, you can't stay like this," Fasha pleaded. Even so, Fasha barely registered to Bardock. He was currently in his a pit of self-pity and defeat. "Why couldn't Vegeta understand he was trying to help? Why did Tora sacrifice himself for him? Why couldn't Bardock do anything? Why was he so powerless?" And then, suddenly, Bardock's body began to shake, and Fasha backed away, in awe and fear. A golden aura began to envelope, Bardock, his hair began to stand on end and turn blond. Then, a white flash went off, and Fasha had to shield her eyes. Slowly, the light faded somewhat, and Fasha was able to see. There, standing in Bardock's place, was someone else. His piercing azure eyes, fixated on the ground, and silently, Fasha in shock and disbelief whispered "Bardock? Is that you?" Slowly, Bardock turned to Fasha and nodded. Fasha managed to work up more courage and began to talk normally, coming closer to Bardock. "Bardock…is this…are you…," Fasha kept trailing off. "Yes, Fasha. I…am a Super Saiyan," Bardock stated. "I don't know how, but there's no time to worry about this," Bardock said. "Right…but what_," "We need to stop Vegeta," Bardock cut her off. Fasha nodded. "Lets go," he said, blasting a hole in the side of the cell and running down the hall. Fasha soon worked up the nerve to ask where they were heading. "Frieza's ship," Bardock said. "We can't be too far behind, Vegeta," said, Bardock, as they reached their space pods. As they got into the pods, and were putting in the coordinates, Bardock turned to Fasha. "Fasha. I won't let anything happen to you," he said solemnly, before closing the pod, which took Fasha by surprise, but still, she knew that nothing would happen to her with Bardock nearby. Meanwhile, Vegeta and 3 other soldiers, including Nappa were just arriving in Frieza's docking bay. "Alright men," Vegeta began. "The plan, is simple. We go in, destroy anyone in the way, and attack Frieza. Are you all ready," Vegeta said looking over his men. "Aye, Sir," they all said. "Good…then attack," Vegeta called and he, flanked on all sides by his men, as he spear-headed his platoon. Shortly after Vegeta had arrived, Bardock and Fasha also showed up. "They're here. Come on," Bardock said, running after the King of all saiyans. Vegeta and his men, on the other hand, were dispatching Frieza's men as they'd stood up, and were soon at the edge of the ship. "Alright men. We will soon face, Frieza," Vegeta started, and suddenly stopped. "He turned on his scouter, and it immediately exploded. "Is…is…what is this power," Vegeta asked, shocked that a reading would be high enough to break his scouter. Then, after a few seconds, Bardock walked out from a corridor with Fasha close behind. Vegeta stared stunned at this new arrival wondering who this warrior was, before it all came back to him, as he recognized the band wrapped around his head, the blue and green battle armor, the unkempt hair, and scar on his face. This was the one he suspected was Frieza's spy, but he wasn't the same person. His azure blue eyes looked to be seeing into his soul. "Wha…what are you," Vegeta stammerd. "Me? I…I am Bardock. And I…am a Super Saiyan," Bardock replied coldly.


	7. Chapter 7

Saiyan Rebellion: 7

"A…a…a Super Saiyan," Nappa yelled in shock and disbelief. "There's no way a low-class soldier like you could achieve that level of power," Nappa declared, yet Bardock paid him no mind. Bardock was focused only on one person: Vegeta. The man who'd killed his best friend, and caused this power to erupt inside of him. "Vegeta. I could very well kill you right now," Bardock began. "In fact, I'd enjoy it," he continued, keeping his steely gaze on Vegeta, as Fasha and Vegeta's soldiers listened in awe at this golden warrior. "But I refuse to for one reason. It's what Frieza would want," Bardock concluded. "He wants us to destroy each other, and then he'll have nothing to fear when the strongest of us kill each other. But we can bring him down," Bardock stated, and paused for a moment. "But…we have to work together, and stand united as Saiyans against Freiza's tyranny," Bardock pleaded. "I can see the future. I know what's going to happen if we don't stop all of this. We will all be destroyed, and Vegeta, I've foreseen it, if you go in that room and you face Frieza, you will be killed," Bardock said coldly. Vegeta was both shocked and angered. Shocked at how powerful Bardock had become and angered that he wasn't even stronger. What's worse, was that Vegeta knew that Bardock was speaking the truth. Nappa on the other side of him was shaking with rage. How dare this piece of low-class trash speak to the king like that. "That's it! I'm going to do something I should have done when I first met you," Nappa said charging his energy into his hand, "Say goodbye, SCUM! Bomber DX," he said launching the burst of Ki at Bardock, hitting him dead in the face. For a moment, all was still. The blast had covered the entire area in smoke, the only sound was Nappa's breathing. "Heh…he wasn't so tough," he said, arrogantly, but as the smoke cleared, that arrogance soon faded, as it was soon revealed Nappa's attack had had no affect on Bardock. Nappa stood stunned, as Bardock's gaze stayed on Vegeta, who finally spoke. Finally realizing in Bardock's display of power, and in knowing that Frieza's power could very well be greater than his own, and in giving it great thought, imagining a planet of warriors like Bardock. A planet of Super Saiyans. "Yes…yes, perhaps I've been a bit foolhardy," King Vegeta said coolly, to which Bardock's only reply was a sneer. Nappa on the other hand couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But…but, my Vege-," "Hush, Nappa," The king interrupted. "When will you learn. Fighting doesn't have anything to do with my family tree," Bardock said. Suddenly, an alarm went off. "Darnit! Frieza knows we're here. We have to get out of here," Bardock said. Vegeta nodded, and was ready to follow him, as the doors down the hall opened to reveal two of Frieza's soldiers armed with blasters. "C'mon, let's get out of here," Bardock said taking off for the docking bays only looking back to make sure Fasha was near. In the escape, two of Vegeta's men were killed, but he and Nappa, along with Bardock and Fasha were able to escape.


	8. Chapter 8

Saiyan Rebellion: 8

Freiza was sitting in his hover chair overlooking the Saiyan homeworld, when he noticed Zarbon had been acting strange all day. "What seems to be troubling you, Zarbon," Freiza asked, noticing his second in command was troubled. "It's nothing my lord…it's just…the report we got from the mission on Kannasan. The one that group of Saiyans took on. It troubles me a bit, sir," Zarbon admitted. "Wha! A group of Saiyans took on that one? Not even my elites could take that job," Dedoria admitted. "Hm…Do you think they pose a threat," Frieza asked cooly. "No, of course not, my lord…at least not yet. Still…the legends of this Super Saiyan who destroyed the original home of the Saiyans may not be a legend…perhaps a warrior like that really could arise," Zarbon proposed. "Oh? Is that so," Freiza said, nonchalantly, yet he did feel a bit of sweat coming down his brow, which he quickly whicked away before anyone noticed. If this "Super Saiyan" really did exist, he could very well be the end of Freiza. "Well, then. What do you propose, we do," Freiza asked Zarbon. "Well my lord…this may seem a bit extreme…but, I think the Saiyans have outlived there usefulness," Zarbon commented. "Hm…perhaps," Freiza said, turning his hover chair around and heading outside. "Still. It'll be such a shame to lose such strong followers," Frieza commented, heading outside. The pods carrying Bardock, Fasha, Nappa, and King Vegeta crashed on a large asteroid not from from Frieza's ship. All of the warriors exited their pods, except Bardock. where. "Well, now what," Nappa said impatiently. "What do you mean," Fasha asked. "It's obvious. We have to come up with a plan to fight Frieza. I wonder If Bardock, managed to have another vision while we were escaping," Fasha asked her husband. "I did," Bardock said, getting out of his pod, revealing he was no longer in his Super Saiyan state. "Hm? What happened to your power, boy," King Vegeta asked, to which Bardock answered "Guess it passed. I can still feel that power inside of me," he admitted. "I just can't fully control it yet." King Vegeta was upset by this. "What use was power if he couldn't control it," he thought. "It should be me. I should be the Super Saiyan," he told himself. "So, what was your vision about," Fasha asked. "Wait a minute," Nappa said interrupting. "What the heck are you two talking about. What visions, and since when is the heck do you two decide what we do," he demanded. Bardock fixed Nappa with a cold stair. "Because you and Vegeta apparently aren't smart enough to tell a loyal Saiyan from a spy. "But if you want, we can settle this with a fight, right here," he said. "Thought you'd never ask," Nappa said angrily, building his Ki, as Bardock did the same.


	9. Chapter 9

Saiyan Rebellion: 9

The Saiyans landed on a large asteroid near Frieza's ship, and each warrior soon got out of their pods, but quickly, as Bardock, no longer in his Super Saiyan state, attempted to take charge, Nappa proceeded to rebuke his leadership. "Just cause you're a supposed "Super Saiyan" doesn't mean I have to listen to you. You're still a low class saiyan," he continued. "If anyone should be in charge, it should be me," King Vegeta said, stepping forward. "I am after all the king of all saiyans," he reasoned, to which Nappa agreed. "What? If it wasn't for me, you'd have been killed by Frieza back there," Bardock said. "I managed to change your future, and If you can just shup up and listen to me, I can keep changing it. We have to work together if we want to fight Frieza and win," Bardock explained, to which Fasha also agreed. "Bah, the only way to settle this is by a fight," Nappa roared, powering himself up, causing the asteroid to shake. "No! You idiot, that would not only give us away to Freiza, but destroy our hiding spot. This thing can't take a full on fight," Fasha said. The others all agreed reluctantly. "So, how do we decide who's to lead this rebellion," King Vegeta asked sarcastically. "You're king of the saiyans, but not the strongest. Still, if we're to fight against Frieza's power properly, we'll need the full strength of the Saiyan army…," Bardock trailed off as he noticed something moving near Freiza's ship, and also a saiyan pod being sent off world. Bardock managed to get a glimpse of who was on board, via his scouter. "Kakarot…," he said quietly, though Fasha heard him. "That was him," she asked, to which Bardock nodded. By now the attention had turned back to what was emerging from Frieza's ship. Bardock used his scouter and was shocked to learn it was Frieza. "Now with this, I think it's time to put the Monkeys down for good," Frieza said, holding his finger up, charging his Supernova attack. "What is he doing," Nappa asked, as they all looked on, until finally Bardock realized what we was doing. "He…he's gonna blow it up…He's gonna destroy our home," Bardock flew off in a rage, attamepting to attack the tyrant, but was quickly brought back down as Vegeta managed to stop him by putting him in a bear hug. "You said it yourself, we can't let Freiza know we are here," he told Bardock, who continued to struggle to get free of Vegeta's grip, and was quickly joined by Fasha, who also attempted to calm him down. "NOW DIE, MONKEYS," Frieza yelled, as he hurled his Supernova at the planet Vegeta, to which the four Saiyans on the asteroid could only watch in absolute horror. "He…he blew it up…," was all Fasha could say, as she turned away in tears. "He blew it all up," Nappa added, looking down regrettably. "Well, that was fun," Frieza said, laughing manically, as he returned to his ship, and prepared to head off to do more evil. As the realization that there were only a handful of Saiyans left in the galaxy soon set in, each Bardock, Nappa, Fasha, and Vegeta, went through a change. Bardock vowed he would end Frieza once and for all, as his hate for the villain once again drove him to the edge, and he transformed into a Super Saiyan, letting out a pained scream. Nappa, decided that if he was to avenge his planet, he would have to work together with Bardock and Fasha, and would try to become a better person. Fasha decided that day, that she would never be a burden, and would never hold any of them back, and


	10. Chapter 10

Saiyan Rebellion: Epilogue

"Well…now what," Nappa asked dejectedly. "We have nowhere left to go." "True," Vegeta said. "We're few of the last living Saiyans in the universe," he stated somberly. "My people…," he said to himself. "I'm sorry," he said wiping tears from his eyes. By now, Bardock had calmed down somewhat, and was holding Fasha, trying to comfort her. "There there," he cooed. "We'll pay Frieza back for this…," he told her. "I promise," he added quietly to himself. "At least…at least Kakarot and Raditz are alright," Bardock said, attempting to sooth her. Fasha then broke away from Bardock and wiped her tears. "Yeah…yeah, they are. And they'll stay safe," Fasha vowed to herself. "Hey! What the heck are we supposed to do," Nappa shouted, though the others were aware of the sense of urgency in his voice. "It's simple," Bardock said after awhile. "We fight. We're Saiyans. That's what we do," Bardock said, before transforming into a Super Saiyan. The others looked on at him. "Vegeta…Nappa…do you think you'll be able to see me and Fasha not only as your comrades, but as your equals in this," Bardock asked. Nappa looked at Vegeta and took a step forward, and simply nodded, as Vegeta soon did the same. "Then it's settled," Bardock stated. "On this day, we officially declare rebellion against Freiza," he announced. The others soon were lifting their voices to rejoice, and felt hope, that they'd one day avenge their home world. And it was on this day, the Saiyan Rebellion Force was born. Their Mission: Destroy Frieza.


End file.
